prestreamarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
October 5th, 2013 Conversation
Overview Chat discussed youtube poops, senile old men, Splinter Cell advertisement, Steve got hungry, Ira was drunk and started streaming... and that's kind of it. Oh and bern said stuff again... As usual. The Chat · 2:22 default_everything: Gee it sure is boring around here · 2:22 bernkastelwitch: Mah boi-No no no I will NOT be quoting THAT Zelda game~. · 2:23 default_everything: I just wonder what Twitch is up to · 2:24 bernkastelwitch: I'm surprised no one made a Youtube Poop based on these Streams by now~. · 2:24 Mod hatter_gal: Why would anyone do that? » It's not popular enough. · 2:25 default_everything: The streams aren't even youtube poop worthy · 2:25 bernkastelwitch: People made Youtube Poops OF THEIR OWN PODCASTS. · 2:25 default_everything: So... narcissists · 2:25 bernkastelwitch: Hell someone made a Literal Youtube Poop video. A literal one. · 2:25 Mod hatter_gal: How does that work? · 2:26 default_everything: Was it that "man taking a shit" video someone posted on the forum? · 2:26 Mod hatter_gal: Also, I don't know of any popular podcast YTPs, so there's that. · 2:26 bernkastelwitch: Just videotape yourself taking a shit. That's what the guy did. And he called it a Youtube Poop. · » No. Something different Default. · 2:26 default_everything: Poop knows no borders · 2:27 bernkastelwitch: watch?v=x8kg97EcpqI It was listed here on the worst Youtube Poops of all time. » That video is proof humans are fucking lazy. · » The content in it at least. The videos it was making fun at. · 2:30 default_everything: I was too lazy to bother watching that video · 2:32 bernkastelwitch: I'll give you a rundown: Webcam Poops, Little kids making all the sound effects, Little kids recording sound effects from their cellphone and uploading the shitty quality to Youtube, kids making Youtube Poops with sound effects at random with no rhyme or reason, and people making Youtube Poops to attack people they dislike. And a Scream Poop. · 2:33 Mod hatter_gal: Lovely. · 2:33 default_everything: Scream Poop? Sounds like someone we know · 2:34 Mod hatter_gal: huehuehuehuehue · 2:34 bernkastelwitch: At least those videos show us how humans are regressing~. · 2:34 default_everything: The cancer's subs on youtube already show us that · 2:35 bernkastelwitch: Well other than that there's a lot of idiots. · 2:36 Mod hatter_gal: Naturally. · 2:36 bernkastelwitch: Like I saw a Youtube video of an old Man saying he'll hunt down people who dislike Youtube celebrities. An Old man. Possibly in his 70's. » All I remember was one of the top comments saying "Did Grandpa escape from the Retirement Home again?" · 2:36 default_everything: Good chance he's senile bern · 2:37 bernkastelwitch: Almost every old person on Youtube is senile. · 2:37 default_everything: See it's natural, he's gone crazy, but he's not stupid, just crazy like a crazy old man, but not the Middle school girl kind of crazy, just an old guy with a worn out brain · 2:38 bernkastelwitch: With a worn out brain you can't tell what is actually bringing the human race down. · 2:39 Mod thesovietsteve: Good evening comrades · 2:39 bernkastelwitch: Hey Steve~. · 2:39 default_everything: Comrade steve you are here · 2:39 Mod thesovietsteve: Indeed I am · 2:39 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Steve · 2:40 Mod thesovietsteve: Bern you made me crave soup by mentioning a retirement home. :l · 2:41 default_everything: I hope the Radioactive Uber Clan doesn't have any plans to ruin today's stream · 2:41 bernkastelwitch: Just talking about an old man threatening to hunt down people who dislike certain Youtube celebrities. · 2:41 Mod thesovietsteve: Flag it? · 2:41 bernkastelwitch: According to them Default my future is welfare. ._. · 2:41 default_everything: That's part of their plan, Bern » You need to sleep with your eyes open tonight · 2:43 Mod thesovietsteve: Just in case an old man with a hatchet falls outside of your house and need an ambulance · 2:44 bernkastelwitch: Why would I call an ambulance when I could put them in a trunk of a car and leave the car on Train tracks~? · 2:45 Mod thesovietsteve: Lawiers. · 2:57 bernkastelwitch: Suddenly this stream died. Fucking Armageddon. · 2:57 Mod hatter_gal: Dammit Steve. » It was his plan all along. · 2:58 Mod thesovietsteve: I wont have to worry about dissidents if nobody is talking. c: · 2:58 bernkastelwitch: Does that mean I can teach people Bernacracy here~? · 2:58 Mod thesovietsteve: Bernacracy is capitalist decadence. No. · 2:59 bernkastelwitch: No no. It's different from Capitalism and Communism~. · 2:59 Mod hatter_gal: You aren't taking liberties. Not even with a system that won't get many followers. · 2:59 Mod thesovietsteve: Right, different from communism, thus illegal. · 3:00 bernkastelwitch: Dammit twitch I do not want to buy Splinter Cell: Blacklist~! · 3:00 Mod hatter_gal: You got that too, huh? · 3:00 default_everything: I closed a message that came up without reading it was that it? · 3:00 Mod thesovietsteve: I don't see it · 3:00 Mod hatter_gal: Yes · » You probably will eventually. · 3:01 bernkastelwitch: I like the Splinter Cell series but not so much that I'd buy it as soon as a pop up says I should · 3:04 Mod thesovietsteve: Not with adblock I wont · 3:04 bernkastelwitch: Even WITH adblock. I have two different versions of adblock and it still came up. · 3:05 Mod thesovietsteve: Oh there it is · 3:05 Mod hatter_gal: There ya go. · 3:05 Mod thesovietsteve: It also explicitly states that the offer doesn't apply to me » North America only · 3:05 Mod hatter_gal: Lol yeah. » You're not special. That's probably a good thing, though. · 3:10 Mod thesovietsteve: No hatter I'm a special snowflake ;-; · 3:10 Mod hatter_gal: You know, Splinter Cell is one of those series where you know about it, but you don't know anything about it. » And Tom Clancy is dead, so there's that too. I felt the need to mention it. · 3:11 default_everything: Yeah Sam Fisher mentioned that on the forums · 3:12 Mod hatter_gal: Sam Fisher? » You mean the dude the games focus on? · 3:13 Mod thesovietsteve: Who always wears LEDs · 3:13 Mod hatter_gal: I heard about it on the news, actually. · 3:13 bernkastelwitch: My friend thinks Splinter Cell is a ripoff of Metal Gear Solid. As in a 100% ripoff. >.> · 3:14 Mod thesovietsteve: Does Splinter Cell's plot revolve around a guy with diarrhea? · 3:14 default_everything: Metal Cell Solid · 3:14 bernkastelwitch: Every game is a ripoff of each other in some way. » Nothing is truly original. · 3:14 Mod hatter_gal: Everything is a ripoff in some way. · 3:14 Mod thesovietsteve: Does it have over 80 hours of toilet sounds and farts? · 3:14 Mod hatter_gal: There I fixed it for you. · 3:14 Mod thesovietsteve: If not then it's nothing like MGS · 3:14 default_everything: We are all ripoffs of our parents · 3:15 Mod hatter_gal: I...have no fucking idea what it's like, tbh. I know it's only a little younger than MGS. Maybe. · 3:15 bernkastelwitch: I don't remember all that toiler humor when I played MGS4 minus Johnny squatting down and his pants turn from gray to brown during a gunfight and I ended up getting killed for it. » Splinter Cell is a more realistic take on the Stealth genre. · 3:15 Mod thesovietsteve: MGS which is from the 1980s · 3:16 spotxspott: Splinter Cell is based around the premise that the NSA is protecting the people » We've seen what's become of that... · 3:17 default_everything: Anyone already know about the whole spelling illuminati backwards thing leading to the nsa website? · 3:18 bernkastelwitch: The Conspiracy crazies had a field day on that. · 3:18 Mod thesovietsteve: Nate Silver's old site had a Chinese gambling thing on it » 358.com · 3:19 bernkastelwitch: By that I mean the same kind that believe Obama is a muslim Shape-shifting reptile from Mars bent on summoning a portal to Hell I am not exaggerating people actually believe that. · 3:19 spotxspott: Fortran is best chinese lottery simulator · 3:20 bernkastelwitch: watch?v=BMPVgIsbxW8 · » Most of those Conspiracy Crazies "proof" of reptillians in the American office are just bad quality videos. · 3:21 spotxspott: To be fair, people also believe that they only have a human body and they're reincarnated angels, dragons, aliens or robots » And to my knowledge the amount of people that give them shit for that is relatively marginal · 3:21 Mod thesovietsteve: I've been rewatching the 2008 election stuff with Jon Stewart and Colbert and there's plenty of stuff before and after about the coming marxist dictatorship · 3:22 bernkastelwitch: There was a short news story of some guy who claimed he was Cthulhu. · 3:22 Mod thesovietsteve: As a shameless supporter of marxist tyranny I remain disappointed. · 3:22 Mod hatter_gal: Somehow I feel like Marxist tyranny is an oxymoron. · 3:23 Mod thesovietsteve: Delicious buzzwords · 3:24 bernkastelwitch: watch?v=OV8w7O2Rl8Q Many people also think this is real. · 3:25 Mod thesovietsteve: What kind of car do aliens prefer? · 3:25 bernkastelwitch: Mustangs? · 3:26 glackenburgen: I thought mike was playing that ps1 game · 3:26 irawesome11: Aliens prefer Tesla cars · 3:27 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Ira · » I' » Whoops · 3:27 irawesome11: hello · 3:27 Mod hatter_gal: I'd like to think that aliens just float and shit. » Err... » That didn't come out right. · 3:28 Mod thesovietsteve: That's what the alien said · 3:28 irawesome11: lol · 3:28 Mod thesovietsteve: That's what the alien said · 3:28 irawesome11: lol · 3:28 default_everything: Oh man that was perfect · 3:29 Mod hatter_gal: Actually, it was. · » Especially since it killed chat again. · 3:30 irawesome11: eating and typing is too hard · 3:30 Mod thesovietsteve: I'm endlessly hungry » What can I eat · 3:31 irawesome11: true soviets eat nothing · 3:31 bernkastelwitch: Reptillians? · 3:31 Mod hatter_gal: True Soviets eat rations. » Lots and lots of rations. · 3:31 Mod thesovietsteve: We stand in line for them. 3:32 Mod hatter_gal: You'll have to mug Snake if you want any more. · » Probably not a good idea. · 3:32 irawesome11: rations are great » taste like cardboard but they keep you alive · 3:33 Mod thesovietsteve: I'm thinking of getting cereal · 3:33 spotxspott: Soviets sneak for snake snacks · 3:33 Mod thesovietsteve: SSFSS. Doesn't work. · 3:34 spotxspott: seeking snake snacks? · 3:35 Mod thesovietsteve: I'm hungry. :< · 3:35 spotxspott: :v · 3:35 irawesome11: im eating oatmeal » too lazy to defrost anything · 3:35 Mod hatter_gal: Gross. · 3:37 spotxspott: I have Leninade · 3:37 irawesome11: lol · 3:37 Mod thesovietsteve: I want :c · 3:37 irawesome11: made from real Lenin! · 3:38 Mod hatter_gal: I want a fucking soda, but I'm not gonna complain. · 3:38 Mod thesovietsteve: Not possible, our Lenin is still in Moscow · 3:38 bernkastelwitch: Remember yesterday about the whole Gamefaqs situation? That guy who was suspended didn't get banned and now he is attacking people who own Neptunia by doing the same shit he did to me~. OH JOY! · 3:39 spotxspott: That sounds like it'll end well · 3:39 Mod thesovietsteve: I've just been told I'm not allowed to name my children bimmy or jimmy or any variation thereof. :c · 3:40 irawesome11: i do not know what to say if you dont ignore him · 3:40 bernkastelwitch: Name them ymmib & ymmij. · 3:41 spotxspott: Name them Bimford and James · 3:41 bernkastelwitch: Name them "Daddy's Little Mistake" like some guy did~. · 3:43 Mod thesovietsteve: That sounds rude · 3:43 pyroblade: Are you serious Bern? · 3:43 Mod hatter_gal: Hey, I was the one who discovered that. » Also hey Pyro. · 3:43 irawesome11: im playing Surgeon Simulator 2013 drunk. im utter shit · 3:43 bernkastelwitch: That kid better get a name change soon. · 3:43 pyroblade: Thats even worse than naming your kid North West · 3:44 Mod thesovietsteve: Irawesome11 do you have skype by any chance · 3:44 bernkastelwitch: There was also triplets named after the 7th generation of Game Consoles. · 3:44 irawesome11: i do · 3:44 Mod thesovietsteve: Exciting, what is your screen name, I want to add you and call you and listen to drunken rambling · 3:44 pyroblade: No way in hell I'm nameing my kid Wii. » And I like Nintendo · 3:45 irawesome11: Mcnutty00, but it should show up as IRA · 3:45 bernkastelwitch: Then that kids son will be named Wii U. · 3:45 Mod hatter_gal: No one should ever love Nintendo that much. » Fuck. · 3:45 irawesome11: I could stream it if you guys want · 3:45 pyroblade: Oh hell... · 3:45 Mod thesovietsteve: DO EET · 3:45 irawesome11: alright. sounds good · 3:46 bernkastelwitch: Well I saw an image of a guy who made a LARGE Mario Tattoo on his stomach. His bellybutton was Mario's mouth. · 3:46 pyroblade: Lovely... · 3:46 irawesome11: ill set up real wuick · 3:46 bernkastelwitch: I think there was a video of the same guy doing the truffle shuffle. · 3:46 Mod hatter_gal: Ugh. · 3:46 bernkastelwitch: Good way to get the ladies with your Mario tattoo buddy! · 3:47 Mod thesovietsteve: Not the worst way I've seen » http://betapedia.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Rant10.png · 3:47 bernkastelwitch: And some guy also has a tattoo of goatse on his back. » Oh god Steve. ._. · 3:47 Mod thesovietsteve: Blatantly lying on your profile coupled with telling people to FUCK OFF is a sure-fire way of getting laid · 3:48 bernkastelwitch: Some people are desperate for sex. · 3:48 Mod thesovietsteve: Some people are morons · 3:48 bernkastelwitch: There was also a news story of a girl daring this guy to get a sex change so he can get laid. Think about that.. · 3:49 Mod thesovietsteve: "Cut off your penis and I will think about it · 3:49 bernkastelwitch: That ain't one reason why that's a damn option for the majority of people~. · 3:49 pyroblade: Thats nothing. Thers this story going around where a guy craped himself so the cops wouldn't put him in their car. · 3:50 bernkastelwitch: There was also a news story of a guy who killed this guy and ate a portion of his body because he thinks it's so erotic that he'll get the guys daughter. · 3:50 pyroblade: Was he on bath sults? » Oh wow...that was in poor taste » OH NO » Now I'm I'm going to hell · 3:51 bernkastelwitch: There was another story of a guy who had to fuck an actual pony because he saw a hot female brony and wants to show her what he'll do to her. » Let's just say the guy didn't live past 21. The murderer was the pony. · 3:51 default_everything: Ah, I see. STDs · 3:51 Mod hatter_gal: You'll probably go to hell for less important things, if holier-than-thou Christian soccer moms have anything to say about it. · 3:51 bernkastelwitch: The killers weapons were the hooves. · 3:52 Mod hatter_gal: Obviously. · 3:52 bernkastelwitch: Which reminds me of this similar story of this drunk guy who thought this pig in a barn was his wife and was arrested for beastiality. He still thought it was his wife. And she left him. · 3:53 Mod hatter_gal: wut » Oh snap Ira's streaming. · » Okay hold on. · 3:54 Mod thesovietsteve: Put a link in the chat hatter? · 3:54 Mod hatter_gal: http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 · 3:59 techscience: Good day, gentleman · 3:59 default_everything: yoooo tech ira is streaming while drunk sort of · 4:00 techscience: Yay! · » Uh. Can you type his username in the chat? I seem to have forgotton exactly how it's written. · 4:01 bernkastelwitch: IRAwesome11 · 4:01 techscience: Right, I missed a 1. · 4:26 lmaoroflcoptr: Mike, i never saw anyone telling you that before (maybe i missed it) but thank's for your streams. No homo. · 4:27 Mod thesovietsteve: He's not here :v · 4:29 Mod hatter_gal: Actually, he is kinda here. » In spirit. » He knows about Ira's stream, after all. · 4:29 lmaoroflcoptr: Well if he doesn't see it, too bad » That's not the kind of thing a man wil say twice. Category:Conversation Category:Default